a Paris point of view
by Lara Croft2
Summary: the J/C relationship from Paris' pov. Tom explains how he first found out about them...


.a Paris point of view  
  
Sure, everyone knows about them, now that is. But it was me who first noticed the difference in the way they were. I had to find out the hard way. At first they had just been themselves. Captain and First Officer. Full stop. Being on the bridge at the same time as them gives you time to notice things. That's something I'm good at, although I won't admit to it in person! It happened about a month ago now, just a normal day on Voyager. That day, the helm controls went down on the bridge and the ship could only be piloted from Engineering. Tuvok who had been in command on the bridge whilst the Captain and Commander were apparently in the ready room discussing ships' reports, told me to 'Proceed to Engineering to aid Lieutenant Torres to resolve the problem' so I took the opportunity to try and get some time with B'E. So I went down to Engineering. It turned out that I was the one who had to fix the problem. B'Elanna was reportedly 'unavailable due to a problem with the landing mechanisms on Deck Fifteen' so, it was up to me to get down on my hands and knees and crawl through the Jeffries Tubes to the Navigational Controls. Worst timing to do it. As I was crawling on Deck Three I couldn't help but hear muffled 'moaning', if you can call it moaning. I'd thought nothing of it at first, probably someone in their quarters. I was right, but it wasn't just any old person. I put on my 'Captain Proton to the rescue!' pretence and crawled along further. There was an air vent in front of me and the noises seemed to be coming from there. As I closed in, I realised just what kind of noises they were. They were the kind me and B'Elanna did, only they were different. I carefully peered over and got the shock of my life. I couldn't breathe at first because I was a little 'overwhelmed' by what I was seeing. The 'I'll be in my ready room commander' had only been a cover up. The Captain had probably lured him to her quarters using the back corridors, or what if it was forced. My mind was full of thoughts. But Chakotay isn't the kind of person who would force a woman to have sex with him, and Janeway certainly wouldn't make Chakotay have sex with her, even if she wanted him to. I carried on watching them, I couldn't help myself. But I blew my cover. Captain Proton wasn't in a very good spy mood that day. I sneezed all of a sudden, and they heard me. The jumped up off the bed almost straight away and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing they could find. They looked around for an intruder and didn't find anyone. I stayed as still as I could, but Chakotay wouldn't have it. He was convinced there was someone in there with them. 'What about the Jeffries Tubes?' he'd said, and Janeway nodded. 'Computer is anyone in Jeffries Tube seventeen beta above the Captain's quarters?' she'd asked. 'Lieutenant Tom Paris is in Jeffries Tube seventeen beta above the quarters of Captain Kathryn Janeway' my cover was blown. I remember seeing Chakotay look as if he was about to kill somebody, and realising it was me he would kill I crawled for my life in the direction of Engineering. The last thing I heard was Chakotay yelling 'PARIS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!' and the Captain trying to calm him down. His temper has to be seen to be believed. By the time I'd got back to Engineering, B'E was already back, and she told me that she'd fixed the helm controls on the bridge. She'd noticed my face was slightly red. I told her that if she'd seen what I'd just seen her cheeks would be red! I avoided the bridge for the rest of the Alpha Shift, fobbing Tuvok off with Sick Bay excuses. I had to listen to the doc going on and on about opera, Seven, Kes and I'd just about had enough of him, when my executioner called. I was summoned to his office on the double. When I reached my destination, I was greeted by Janeway, who had a quiet little 'word' before I went in. 'He's calmed down now' she told me, 'just don't get him too worked up'. 'Y-you're not coming in there with me?' I'd asked, looking like a fool. 'Of course I am this is serious Mr. Paris'. There was my answer. After my initial rebuke from Chakotay and a talk from Janeway. I was 'sentenced' to a whole day in the holodeck battling Dr. Chaotica with Harry, providing I didn't breathe a word of what I'd witnessed. And I'd thought that was one hard thing to do, oh, it had its good side-the holodeck bit. But not being able to tell anyone about what I saw. Pure torture! It was okay at first, they got their own way. But they forgot one tiny little thing.I'm Tom Paris, and where there's me, there's a betting pool. I set up a pool to see when they'd first kiss in public. That got the gossip on the grape vine, the whole crew was convinced that Janeway and the big guy were together-and it was the truth! It took them weeks to find out, they were treated differently by the crew, given over the top cheery 'hello's' as they walked the corridors. But then Tuvok got involved and found out about the betting pool. I was busted.again. Another lecture from Chakotay and the Captain got me fired up. I told them to get it out in the open cause' the crew basically knew what was going on anyway. So they did. The following morning they announced it in the briefing room, 'You may already know, thanks to Mr. Paris' betting pool that Chakotay and I are together'. Together. Nice way to put it. So, that's how we all found out, but they got it the easy way, I got it the hard way as usual, but hey, they didn't get to find out the way I did, now that's something! 


End file.
